Sooner or Later
by Addison Beckett
Summary: What will happen when you just got around to move on or at least tried to and suddenly the one person you just can´t forget is standing right in front of you? Maddison Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone waves I am back. I know I know it took me ages and I also know that I promised you a new story a lot sooner, but well.. I could tell you that I have been kidnapped by aliens or that pink elephants were hunting me.. but ... I just had to find ideas for a new Fanfic.. then I had an Idea.. wrote a bit.. and booom .. writers block kicked in, and let me tell you.. it sucked bit time. All in all I not only had writers block, but couldnt do icons as well (still havent dont anything good in about a month.. and being an icon junkie that I am thats quite some time)

anyway I finally got around to post this fanfiction. Its my first Maddison. So far I only wrote Addek or Addex but since I also love Maddison to death (yeah I ship Addison with absolutely everyone including a phonebook or like Emma put it .. a sink lol) (okay maybe not with everyone.. Richard, George and Sam PrP are definitely out of the picture)

I hope you will like this story as much as you liked the ones I wrote before and that lots of you come to read my new fanfic. I would really like that. If you have suggestions and ideas about what you want to happen, please let me know :)

all right.. rambling is done... so here it goes.. Enjoy reading

Disclaimer: I dont own it.. never have, never will. Would like to own Kate Walsh tho.. I would even share with Alex... sometimes

Thanks to my beta reader Ash. youre the best

* * *

**Sooner or later**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone through the blinds of the window of the apartment warming her face. Addison Forbes Montgomery slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Sure she loved that it was always sunny in L.A.; it was definitely about 100 better than to wake up to the sound of pouring rain, but it was too damn early to enjoy the sun.

She turned around to read the time on the clock which was placed on her nightstand and sighed. It was 5:30 a.m. and she didn't have to be at work for another 3 hours.

The red haired woman turned back around and tried to cover her eyes with a pillow, hoping that she could catch at least one more hour of sleep, but the sun was persistent.

She growled and tossed the pillow aside sitting up in her bed. It had been almost 5 months since she moved to LA and she loved it there. The practice was awesome and she made a few pretty good new friends. The weird thing was, she still missed Seattle, which was pretty sad considering all the bad things that had happened while she was living there.

She missed her friends, people like Callie and Miranda; she missed hanging out with them and just talking about her day or the exciting things which happened in her life. Sure they had tried to keep in touch, but during the months their contact got less and less.

She sighed and thought back about who else was in Seattle. There was Derek. She couldn't really say she missed him, sure there were days when things like a scent, or a song or something else reminded her of him and their 14 years together but she was over him, she had healed.

Then there was Alex, her last sin, as she wanted to call it. It had taken her awhile to get passed everything that had happened with him but after a few months she was able to let it go.

Last but not least there was Mark. She just couldn't forget the look he gave her when they met in the stairwell and he told her that he didn't last the 60 days. "_Once a manwhore, always a manwhore_" he had said, but the look in his eyes told her that something was up. She missed him. Probably because of all the things that were left unsaid, or maybe because now, after being in LA for almost half a year, she regretted not taking their bet more seriously. She always thought about what could have been. But it was too late now. She was here in L.A... and he was in Seattle, probably sleeping with a random nurse at the exact moment. She just had to move on.

Addison rolled her eyes and made her way out of bed and towards her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and stripped down her clothes as she walked into the shower and turned the water on. She felt the warm liquid pouring down on her body and felt a bit more alive with each passing minute.

After almost half an hour, her fingers already all wrinkly; she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a big white fluffy towel.

She walked up to her drawers and got a pair of panties and a matching bra, then walked over to her closet to take out a black pencil skirt and a light green Prada blouse.

Addison got dressed slowly, taking her time. After all she had more than another 2 hours to get ready.

She brushed her hair, tied it up in a lose bum and took some earrings nestling them through the little wholes in her ears. She looked down into her jewellery box and noticed a silver necklace with a little shaped diamond heart. A gift from Mark for her 35th birthday. She had always loved that necklace, but it's been ages since she wore it. She took it out and placed it softly around her neck watching herself in the mirror. Addison smiled and applied some make up on her face; a bit of eye shadow and a light red lip-gloss and soon she was almost ready to go.

She walked back to her closet and opened it. There were about 100 pairs of shoes, she had lost count but would never admit it to anyone. She took some black Jimmy Choos into her hands, set them down before her and stepped into them.

Looking for her purse she passed the mirror one last time. Appreciating what she saw she nodded, grabbed her purse and was heading for her office in the private practice.

**xoxoxox**

"Excuse me..." A deep male voice asked while standing at the reception, talking to Violet Turner.

The dark haired psychiatrist turned around and was met with a pair of sparkling light blue eyes and a cocky grin which made her week in the knees. She cleared her throat as she noticed that she was practically drooling over him "Uhm how can I help you?"

"Hi. I am looking for Dr. Addison Montgomery... Do you know where I can find her?"

"She is in her office… just wait here and I'll get her for you." She smiled and walked away right up to Addisons office where she banged hard against the door

"Come in." Addison called out and Violet opened the door.

"What's wrong with you? Did something happen or do you have another reason for almost breaking my door?"

The other woman laughed out loud and entered the office "Nothing happened… but well… there is this piece of man candy standing at the reception desk asking for you."

"Man candy?" Addison arched an eyebrow "What does he look like?"

"Uhm... Tall, short dark blonde hair, three days beard, blue eyes…"

"And a cocky grin which gets girls to go week in their knees." The red haired doctor cut her off

"Yep, that describes it very well. So you know him."

Addison sighed and softly started to rub her temples which only seemed to increase the starting headache. What a freaking coincidence. This morning she thought of him and now he was suddenly here. Her heart skipped her beat when she thought of him but she would never admit it to anyone. She was moving on, she didn't have time to confront her past.

"I do… "She sighed. What in the hell was Mark Sloan doing in Los Angeles. "Tell him I don't work here anymore and that I am on a trip to South Africa or something like that." She put her head in her hands. She didn't want to meet him, she was afraid of what it would do to her heart if she would see him again.

"I … well… I kind of told him already that you are here and that I will go and get you..." she looked apologetic.

"Great… "Addison sighed but stood up and made her way towards Violet. Together they exited the office.

**xoxoxox**

"Can I help you?" Pete Finch asked once he noticed Mark standing at the reception.

"I am Mark Sloan... I was just looking for Addison... but the matter is already been taken care off."

"So ... Addison huh? Do you know her?" Pete asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah... you could say that." He smirked "And who are you? Her Bodyguard?" Mark asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Pete Finch" he introduced himself "I am a friend of hers, a good friend."

"Uhu….." Mark turned around not really paying attention to Pete anymore. Pete shrugged and walked back into his office, he really didn't like this Mark guy.

**xoxoxox**

"Mark... what are you doing here?" Addison asked harshly as she approached him. She didn't intend to sound that way but just couldn't help it. Sure she had missed him but her life turned out pretty well in this sunny state and he was complicating things.

"Its nice to see you too Addison." He replied and the cocky grin was back on his lips. When she didn't smile back he turned serious again. "I am here for a medical conference… and... since I haven't seen you in awhile, and considering we are friends, I thought I'd visit you... see where you work." He looked around and nodded in approval. "Pretty impressive and pretty quiet too, bet you like it here."

She nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I do. There are no horny elevators, no supply closets or on-call rooms to use for some sexual get togethers and overall... my exes aren't here." She sighed. "Well until now anyway."

Mark rolled his eyes and digged his hands into his pockets. "I am sorry that I came here. Just forget about it and go back to work. I made a mistake by coming to see you." He turned around and was about to walk into the direction of the elevator when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait… Mark... I am sorry." She waited until he has turned around to face her. "I was just surprised that you turned up here... I … I didn't really expect you… Just wait until the shock wears off." She gave him a slight smile and let her heart take control "It's good to see you." She admitted.

"Have dinner with me." He smiled back, immediately blown away by her smile.

"What?" Addison's eyes widened. She sure as hell wasn't expecting this.

"Have dinner with me Addison. C'mon… after that lousy welcome you owe me. And I don't know anyone here... so… please?" he begged

She thought about it for awhile and then sighed "All right fine…"she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down and handed it to him. "Here is my address. Pick me up at seven and don't be late or I might change my mind."

"He smiled and nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he whispered in her ear "nice necklace" then he walked away leaving her standing there.

"So you've got a date huh?" Naomi and Violet asked appearing right beside her, having overheard the whole conversation.

"It's not a date, it's just dinner, between friends."

Both of them rolled their eyes but grinned "Your friend is pretty hot."

"I know."

**TBC  
**

* * *

okay, that was the first part. What do you think of it? want me to continue? Please leave a review if you do. First of all they make me smile, second of all I really need to smile these days.. and third.. I will update faster :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys. I am back. Sorry for not updating sooner but work was being a pain in the ass. I really want to thank all the reviewers. The response was great. You know.. Reviews are like chicken soup, good for the soul ;) 

**Murgy31** – you were my first reviewer, go you ;). Thanks for the comment and I am glad you like the story. Hope you continue to review.

**Addisongasm** – Great Nickname, I love it. I am also a huge Addek fan (feel free to check out the rest of my stories there are like 4 Addek fanfictions) thanks for your comment, cant wait to hear what you think of the next chapter

**alexaddisonlove** – hey Charlie, its Charlie right:o) I am really glad you loved the chapter. Lol I couldn't resist Mark either. Hope you like the next chappy.

**McWriterx3** – Thank you. Hope you like the next piece as well. Please let me know :o)

**McAddex** – Hey Beth, nice hearing form you .. and yep .. he is ;) thanks for your comment.

**TheNewpsies** – Thank you. Let me know if you liked the next chapter please :o)

**BOK** – Truth to that. And what a waste of chemistry.. Sometimes I hate Shonda for ruining Maddison. I mean he really loves her you know? Thanks for your comment.

**Michele** – Thank you. I hope you also like the content of the story.

**l****oves2writestories** – hey there. Nice seeing you again. May I ask what your name is? I only know your screen name. Glad you like the story so far.

**Chanel** – aww thank you. That's sweet of you. I really hope he will guest star on PrP. I would love to see him there. And thanks again. It is nice to hear that. Hope you like the update.

**Love-Patrick-Dempsey** – thank you :o) let me know if you like the next chapter.

**PheobeColelovers** – True, there aren't enough. I totally agree with you. And yay you noticed the line. Glad you liked it. Please let me know if you like the next piece.

**Goldentail** – hey there. Great to see you again as my reviewer :o) glad you like the fic.

**savinglives44** – thanks :o) and I sure will continue. Tell me if you like it.

**Emma** – you reviewed. I am so proud of you. Aww Thank you. I am glad that you think I got the chars down well. Thanks again for your review ... what do I have to do to make you review the next chappy:D

**Sively** – Thank you very much. That are some really kind words and I am glad that I have this whole snarky, friendly then flirty Mark-Addison exchange down pat. :o) And I meant Jimmy Choos .. I already changed it ;) thank you. Hope you will like the next chappy. Let me know if you do.

**Ashley****hon** – You know what its like.. I can never hear it enough ;) and yeah I think Violet and Addie would make great friends … glad you liked the chapter and hope you also like the next one hon.

**addicted2greys** – Thank you. You make me blush. I hope I didn't take too long to update. Hmm don't know if Pete will play such a big role.. but well maybe I will write a chapter about Pete and Mark ;) and thanks for this special review, you are really nice. And yes that really made me smile :o)

**Bao** – Thank you :o) I am glad you like this and think the line about the necklace is genius. Hope you like my next chappy and let me know.

**Elizabeth** – Thank you. I am glad you think it feels real because I think that this is very important. Thanks for you kind words you really made me smile. So I hope you like the dinner part. Let me know :o)

**Kate** – Thanks. Oh,. Me too.. so you also want Mark to guest star on the new show right:D

**Ashley** – Yes I know, but you told me you'd read it and you did :D so you really continue to read that story? Wow that's great. Thanks

**Arriana** – Hehe I am glad you liked that line. I just thought it was something that he would say, hehe. Hope you like the next chapter as well.

**Holly** – glad you like the story so far and I hope it didn't take too long for me to update. Lol and you can post as much review as you want, because I love reviews

**A/N**: I saw the new promo for PrP a few days ago and OMG I couldn't stop laughing. For all who haven't seen it .. check it out (you can dl it at Addison dancing.. in a towel.. and then… omg.. lol it's hilarious.. everyone should see it :D I wish they would shoot the scene again.. with me in Sams place ;)

Oh and that will be the last chapter for at least a week. I am going on vacation. But I will promise to add a new chapter as soon as I am back :o)

Anyway without further addition.. here comes chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was 6:57 p.m. when Mark rang the bell to Addison's apartment. She opened the door, dressed in a low cut simple black dress which wasn't too sexy, but sexy enough to send shivers up and down Marks spine.

"You look… radiant." He whispered taking her hand.

"Thanks." She replied casually walking down the steps. "You are on time."

"I didn't want to waste the chance to meet you for dinner."

"I see you grew up… I didn't really think you would make it here before seven."

He rolled his eyes "I can be punctual when I want to be."

"Fine. Whatever." She grinned "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He grinned back "Thank you."

Mark walked her up to his car and opened the door for her. Addison just stared at him in shock "What do you think you are doing?"

"Being a gentleman? Jeez Addison it must have been ages since you have been out on a date."

"Oh no…. no no no no no... This here... is not a date. This is just dinner between friends and if you plan on making this a date I will just turn around and walk back into my apartment."

"All right, all right... it's not a date, but can you blame me for trying?" He smirked

"Oh back off." She got into the car and let Mark close the door, blushing in an instant but she hoped that Mark hadn't seen it.

The truth was that she had been thinking about Mark and their "dinner" since he left the practice. She couldn't help but still be attracted to him. She had thought about him all the time and she had called their evening "a date" in her head more than just a couple of times. She wasn't sure what to expect from this night, but for now it was just friends having dinner because Mark was on a medical conference in L.A. and didn't know anyone… she was just a friend helping out.

"I didn't know any good place around here, so I asked the hotel manager. He told me about a nice little Italian restaurant, I hope that is all right?" He spoke up when he noticed that Addison was deep in thought.

She nodded "I love Italian."

"I know"

**xoxoxox**

Addison looked around the restaurant and immediately felt comfortable. She loved small places where you had a view over the whole restaurant and didn't have to buy a city map to find your way in and out.

They walked up to the reception and Mark took her hand immediately sending shock waves through her whole body.

"Sloan. I made reservations for 7:30 p.m." He told the waiter.

"Sure. Please follow me." The waiter led them to a nice set table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Two candles were lit in the middle of the table and a vase with a single red rose was placed right in between them. The waiter helped Addison to sit down and waited until Mark took his place before he handed both of them the menu card and walked away.

Addison stared down at the card and then looked around at the other tables. Nowhere else she could find a red rose.

"Mark?" She asked waiting for his reaction

"Hmm?" He asked not looking up.

"The rose... was that you?"

He sighed and put the card down. "Yeah… that was my idea. I told the waiter over the telephone to place it in the middle of the table. I just thought it would be nice. Don't make a big deal out of it." He was a little embarrassed. After Addison telling him that this wasn't a date at all, he knew she wouldn't handle the rose well.

"Its beautiful." She smiled "Thank you."

Now he was confused. She was happy about the rose but not with him calling their dinner a date. Women…he didn't have to understand them.

"You're welcome." He returned her smile, picked the card back up and resumed looking.

**xoxoxox**

Half an hour later their food arrived and Addison and Mark started to eat. They made small talk throughout most of the dinner. Him telling her more about the medical conference and Addison was telling him cute little stories of her friends at the practice.

But suddenly silence fell upon them and you could feel that something was up in the air. Mark cleared his throat and his heart started to pound.

"I lied." He finally hollered

Addison looked up not exactly knowing what he meant.

"About what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't break our deal. I didn't sleep with someone else."

She could feel her mind getting cloudy. "Then... why did you..." Suddenly she knew, but before she could voice her opinion he cut her off

"I saw you and Karev."

There it was. She had known from the beginning that his approach in the stairwell back in Seattle on that faithful day had more to it. "Oh…. But….."

"I wanted to let you go. I wanted to be grown up once in my life. You shouldn't feel guilty or sorry about what happened. All I wanted was you to be happy. And if you couldn't be with me I wanted to see you at least happy with someone else." He looked down on at his plate not able to meet her eyes.

Addison had tears in her eyes when Mark said those words. "Well, that didn't work out so well, did it?" She rolled her eyes "Mark... I am sorry about what happened with Alex… it… it was a one time thing… I... I can't even explain why it happened… he … there was this tension… and I... gosh … I was so stupid. I thought he liked me…but I didn't want to be another attending sleeping with an intern... and then…suddenly I was there, jumping him in a supply closet." She covered her face "You don't know how many times I wished that those 30 minutes didn't happen."

He looked at her "There is no need to apologize Addison... we weren't exclusive then... we weren't even a couple… "

"Still... I feel pretty bad about that."

"It's okay." He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

She smiled back and brushed away a tear "So... you really didn't sleep with someone else?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. In fact... the last time I had sex… was with you."

Addison's eyes widened. "But that was almost half a year ago." She said in shock

"5 months 3 weeks and two days." He answered nodding.

Addison was more than shocked and felt her heart beating faster and faster "How did you..."

"What? Cope? Scratch the itch?" He asked her, grinning at her reaction before turning serious once again "Addison, you are the one I want, the only one. So what is the point in sleeping with other women?"

Addison's emotions got the best of her and a single tear made its way to roll over her cheek "Please Mark… don't do that." She couldn't cope with that much information right now. She had moved on. She had a good life in LA, she had friends. She dated. But who was she kidding; her heart still belonged to him. The man who she had almost as much history with as with Derek. The man she could always rely on. The one she could call at anytime, knowing that he would be there as soon as possible. The one who held her when she cried, the one who cracked jokes to make her smile... the one she just couldn't forget, no matter how hard she tried.

"Do what? Tell you that I still love you Addison? Tell you that I miss you?...That my life isn't complete without you in it?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall.

"Mark... I can't handle this right now… I need some time to… think…figure it out." She replied her voice thick with emotion.

He nodded. "All right… let me know what you want to talk about it, okay?"

She smiled. "I will, thank you." She stared down at her plate, not really hungry anymore. "How long are you staying in Los Angeles?" She asked looking up.

"2 weeks." He answered setting his cutlery down

"I would like to ... hang out with you... sometime… as long as you are here." She hoped he would agree.

"I'd like that." He nodded going back to normal conversation, leaving the rest being unsaid for as long as she needed time.

**TBC  
**

* * *

I really hope you liked this chpater. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you sensed some of this fun during reading it. Altough I wrote in that Mark tells Addison that he lied about breaking the deal because I thought that it was very important for her to know and I really hope that in the show someday.. Addison will get to know that too, altough I doubt it... anway.. reviews make me smile and I would really love to bet the review record for this fic. will you help me with it? then please review. Thank you

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I know I know I know. It's been a long time and I am soooo sorry for that. First of all I have been on vacation (Greece) and then my grandma got sick and overall work and my boss is being a pain in the ass. Anyway here is a new update and I hope you love it just as much as I loved it when I wrote it. 

**Ash-hun**- Thank you so much. It means much that you love my writing. And you know I love when you review, so keep it up

**Netle** – wow thank you. I am glad that I got you to like this couple. I hope you keep on reading. Let me know.

**Bao** – hmm can I take both? Hehe I am happy that you liked it and I hope you like the next chapter too.

**Murgy31** – Well I hope that they bring ED to PP... even if it's just for more closure or let him tell her that he didn't break the bet ... I want to see him on PP and thanks for your review.

**Michele** – Thank you. Glad you liked it. Also that part about the rose.

**Sively** – aww I am glad that you do. and it's always a big compliment to hear that I write the people I use in character.. so thank you. And I wanted them to have that as well .. sniff.. we have to blame Shonda for that, right?

**Wickedcheval** – wow.. I am glad that I captured your interest. That's great. I hope you continue reading.. and yes I hope Addison will get to know that he didn't break the bet. .. please let me know if you continue reading

**Chanel5** – Thank you :o) and my vacation sucked.. but oh well. Lol

**McAddex** – thank you Beth. I am glad you do. can't wait to hear what you think of the next chapter.

**PheobeColelovers** – I love romantic Mark.. and I know that .. if we had gotten to see them dating, we would have seen this side more often. Thanks for the review

**Ingridmill** – I will join you with being frustrated because I feel the same.. sniff. Thank you. And please let me know what you think of the next chapter.

**ChristineGrey** – I know.. although Shonda wanted to let us believe that we got closure.. I don't really think we did. Glad you like the story and I hope you keep reviewing.

**UnaVitaSegreta** – E. Sweety Thank you so much. Wow what a long review. I love long reviews so that made me extra happy. Mark knows that Addison knows him better than anyone... I am glad you like the banter. I love writing it. And yeah .. if Shonda didn't plan on dong the spin off.. who knows... sniff.. Thank you so much for your review. I can't wait to read your next review :o)

**alexadddisonlove** – thank you hon. I am glad you do. And thanks for the review. Keep it up.

**Greyslostwho** – It totally is. Mark was the only one who really loved Addison with his whole heart. Sniff.. I miss them. And thank you for adding this story to your C2. hmm about the sleeping together.. I will think about it.. although I wanted that WHEN they do it.. it means something for them but we will see ;) Thank you for your suggestions I love them

**sparklepop777** – thanks hon. I hope you continue to read this. Let me know

**Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever** – thank you. Hope you like the next chapter. Let me know okay?

**Evclgsb** – Emma, I am so glad that you reviewed again. Btw where are you? I miss you on my board. And is there such a thing as too perfect:D hope to hear from you with the next chapter

Thanks to Ash for beta reading :o)

_Previously on Sooner or Later_

_Addison's emotions got the best of her and a single tear made its way to roll over her cheek "Please Mark… don't do that." She couldn't cope with that much information right now. She had moved on. She had a good life in LA, she had friends. She dated. But who was she kidding; her heart still belonged to him. The man who she had almost as much history with as with Derek. The man she could always rely on. The one she could call at anytime, knowing that he would be there as soon as possible. The one who held her when she cried, the one who cracked jokes to make her smile... the one she just couldn't forget, no matter how hard she tried._

_"Do what? Tell you that I still love you Addison? Tell you that I miss you?...That my life isn't complete without you in it?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall._

_"Mark... I can't handle this right now… I need some time to… think…figure it out." She replied her voice thick with emotion._

_He nodded. "All right… let me know what you want to talk about it, okay?"_

_She smiled. "I will, thank you." She stared down at her plate, not really hungry anymore. "How long are you staying in Los Angeles?" She asked looking up._

_"2 weeks." He answered setting his cutlery down_

_"I would like to ... hang out with you... sometime… as long as you are here." She hoped he would agree._

_"I'd like that." He nodded going back to normal conversation, leaving the rest being unsaid for as long as she needed time._

no on with the story :o)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the beginning it was awkward for both of them, considering their past, but this whole being just friends thing really seemed to work. Mark and Addison spent almost every day together, meeting for breakfast when they both had meetings the rest of the day, other times they met for lunch, or even dinner. Everything worked out just fine. So after one week of casual meetings in restaurants and Starbucks, Addison had a good feeling about inviting Mark over for a movie. They were sitting at their favourite coffee place again, sipping their lattes when Addison finally brought the topic up.

"So… how long does the conference run today?" she asked while sipping her caramel Frappuchino, licking the whipped cream of her lips.

"I think until about 8… 9 p.m. tops. Why do you ask?" Mark wanted to know, looking up at her.

"I thought that maybe we could watch a movie together…"

"Sure… I'll meet you at the cinema." He smiled

"Actually I was thinking that you could come over to my place. I could cook." She explained hoping that Mark would agree.

He was surprised to say at least but he nodded "Sure... sounds like fun... but… you ... um... want to cook?" he arched an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and put her coffee back on the table "I can cook... well I learned to cook… don't look at me like that... I know how to make something without burning the whole kitchen down."

"Well… whatever you say ... but… I could also bring take out." Mark offered grinning at her while she rolled her eyes at him again.

"Mark Sloan… for the last time... I will cook…you will eat it … AND you will like it, you hear me?" she said in her usual bossy tone.

"All right, all right." He laughed taking another sip of the hot liquid "I will take some pills for my stomach to prepare for tonight."

She shot him a look but he turned his head away before he could see it.

**xoxoxox**

Addison stood in the kitchen, preparing mozzarella and tomatoes for the first course and Spaghetti Cabornara as the second when she heard the doorbell ring.

She washed her hands quickly, took another look around the kitchen and went to open the door.

"Hey." She said with a smile, seeing Mark standing outside of the door, looking as handsome as always.

"Hey yourself." Mark replied, tugging a bunch of yellow roses from behind his back offering them to her.

Addisons eyes widened in surprise but she took the flowers from his left hand, inhaling their scent. "Thank you... they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman in front of me." he said looking at her. Addison was wearing a rather short black pencil skirt and a wine red top which showed some nice cleavage but left enough to the imagination.

She blushed slightly "Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself" she eyed him up and down. He was dressed in some comfortable blue jeans with a black button down shirt and his leather jacket which she loved so much.

Mark smiled at her "I tried my best." And his cocky grin was back

Addison laughed "yeah well I am sure you did, come in."

He entered her apartment and looked around. "You have a nice place." He told her while shrugging out of his leather jacket, placing it on a nearby wardrobe.

"Thanks… want a tour?" she asked grinning

"Sure." He smiled following her

"Well that's the living room." She said revealing a beautiful room with a couch, two armchairs, a big TV, some paintings on the wall and some nice added furniture. The TV was already on showing the DVD channel and Mark almost laughed when he saw the bunch of chick flicks lying in front of the DVD player.

Addison continued to walk "This..." she gestured to another room "... is the dining area." He looked around and the room also had some nice furniture including a set table with a lit candle and two chairs in the middle. He could hear music playing softly from the stereo which was located in the other side of the room.

He nodded in appreciation "nice… really"

She smiled back and continued the tour "Bathroom..." she pointed to another room, revealing a room that was bigger than his bed- and living room together. The room had a shower, a big bathtub and even a Jacuzzi in the middle. The room was a soft light blue and had a big window that gave a view of the ocean. He bet she loved that room and spent most of her time in it.

He turned around and noticed that she was already walking in the opposite direction. "wait." He called after her and tried to catch up

"This is the kitchen." She smiled "I am not showing it to you ...because … well... I'm cooking in there and it looks like something exploded."

He laughed at that "Well it smells pretty good... so I guess you really learned how to work things in the kitchen" he grinned at her

"I told you I did. 5 Months alone in LA will do that to you" she smiled and started walking. "And this one …" she hesitated "Is …"

"Your bedroom." Mark finished for her.

"Yeah." She smiled and went in.

Mark looked around the big room with the king sized bed in the middle. The room screamed Addison from head to toe. It looked beautiful and he knew that she put a lot of love in this special room.

"It's beautiful Addie." He told her as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Thank you. It took me awhile to arrange everything in here."

"Well you did a pretty good job. Not only with this room... but with your whole apartment. It looks great."

She was beaming now. "Yeah well… what can I say, I wanted to feel good in my own home... it's the first time I've lived alone since… well... it's the first time." She said realizing that she never really lived alone before. First she lived with her parents, and then she lived with Savy in New York during her med school days, after that she moved in with Derek... then with Mark... and then she moved across the country to live with Derek again.

Of course, after the divorce there was the Archfield Hotel, but she didn't really count those few months in the tiny hotel room in Seattle, because she tried pretty hard to forget them.

Mark only nodded. He had noticed the sad look appearing in her eyes and he didn't like it. He could imagine what she was thinking about and it made his heart ache. "Maybe we should eat something... I'm starving." He said as he smirked at her, hoping that he could distract her from those rather unpleasant thoughts.

"Yeah." She tried to smile, thankful for the interruption of her own thoughts "Dinner should be ready... just… go to the dining room and I will be with you in a minute, all right?" but before he could answer Addison had already made her way to the kitchen.

Mark walked up to the room she showed him before and sat down in one of the chairs, pouring them each a glass of wine.

Addison showed up a few minutes later with lots of food in her hands. Mark stood up to help her with all the plates and set them down on the table.

"That… looks amazing." He told her when he eyed the plate that were placed on the table.

"Thanks. I hope it tastes good as well."

"Well, we'll see about that." He said chuckling softly when he sat back down and she joined him at the table.

She hit his arm playfully and both of them started to eat.

**xoxoxox**

"That was delicious Addison." He told her after they did the dishes together. "I guess I didn't really need the stomach pills" he smiled at her and rubbed his tummy.

"Yeah well, you could have trusted me."

"I do trust you Addison; you know I trust you with my life, but when it comes to food... that's an entirely different story."

She laughed "All right... well I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it; we should ... um... do it again."

"Sure." She smiled

"So..." he looked at her "what about the movie?" he asked when they made their way towards the living room."

"Right.. the movie. Well I am sure you noticed that I almost only have chick flicks, but hey.. you can choose." She laughed

"Funny Addison.. funny.. so you want me to choose between a bunch of silly movies?"

"They aren't silly, they are funny… or romantic… sometimes even both." She tried to defend her taste in movies.

"Fine…" he growled "the things you do for women." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked nudging his shoulder

"What? Oh nothing… " he said walking up to the shelf with the DVD's in it, at least those which weren't spilled on the floor. "well.. what do we have here.. "Kate and Leopold", "The Notebook" "A Walk to Remember" "The Cutting Edge" he rolled his eyes "oh you've got to be kidding me."

Addison crossed her arms in front of her chest "Those are great movies. In fact "The Cutting Edge" is one of my favourite movies ever, its about a hockey player" she told him in an attempt to capture his interest.

"You mean we get to see ice hockey in that movie?" he asked hopeful

"Yes. We do" She replied. It wasn't a lie, there was one or two scenes with ice hockey in it.. so…"

"Well okay then, "The Cutting Edge" it is"

She smiled and put the DVD in the player and started the movie.

**xoxoxox**

"Addison Forbes Montgomery. I cant believe you lied to me. The movie wasn't about ice hockey, it was about ice SKATING" Mark said trying to be angry with her. The truth was that he had actually liked the movie, a lot.

"Shhushh you." She hit his chest "You loved the movie.. and hey I didn't lie, there were some ice hockey scenes in it."

"ONE"

"Two!"

"Really? Where?"

"When they played together.

"That wasn't ice hockey.. that was… "

"Yeah whatever… so.. want to watch another movie?" she asked him hoping he would say yes. She didn't want him to go just yet.

"Sure. You can pick this time."

"All right then." She stood up and made her way towards the DVD's taking "Teaching Mrs Tingle" out of the shelf and shoving the DVD into the player.

**xoxoxox**

Half way during the second movie Addison started to yawn and lean into Mark. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. It felt so right to be in his arms and be held by him. Mark couldn't help but smile as well. He hadn't felt that content in a long, long time.

When the movie was done and the credits appeared on the screen, both adults were fast asleep on the sofa, curled up in one another, legs tangled, her hand on his chest and his arm around her waist, sleeping peacefully with big smiles on their faces.

**TBC**

* * *

  
I hope you liked this chapter guys. I wrote it with all of my heart and soul and with my love for Maddison.

Btw. Where are all the Mark and Addison fans? I got like 15 reviews less for this story then for my Addisex story, so guys… are there really more Addisex fans out there than Maddison fans? C'mon. .show me that the Maddison fans do exist.. let me feel the love you have for this couple and leave a little review, that would be so sweet and would make me and Maddison really happy :o) also I miss a few reviewers.. sniff.. hope they show up as well.. Thank you for reading girls.. and boys if there are any :o).


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys. I need to apologize for not updating sooner. I promised some people to update on my birthday but I totally forgot about it. Then work was being busy… but well here I am now with a hot new chapter. 

And yay I got 3 more reviews for chapter 3 than for chapter 2. That is great :o)

**McWriterx3** - yay another Maddison fan. Yes you are right there is a shortage of M/A fans here. Thanks for your review I hope you also like the following chapter. Let me know, kay?

**BOK** – see I knew your name was familiar when I read it on ff. I am glad you like the story and trust me I will miss Maddison just as much. I won't keep watching Greys, not after this stupid thing of rewriting history. Lol I am going to join the voodoo ;) let me know if you like the next chapter ok?

**Chanel** – I got your pm today, thought you forgot about me ;) will reply soon. Lol I LOVE the cutting edge. I swear I saw the movie about a 1000 times. Hope you like the update and that it was worth the wait.

**savinglives44** – yay another Maddison fan came here :o) what was your name again? Yeah I am die hard Addek fan myself- I am really glad you liked the last chapter and hope you also like the update.

**PheobeColelovers** – well apparently there are.. there are like 10 more Addisex fans than Maddisons. Or Addisex fans tend to review more. I don't know. But I am happy that you left a review and that you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter

**Ingridmill** – I agree with you. He should join the PP. Because seriously.. now that Addison is gone.. he should just go and fight for her. And he shouldn't stay in Seattle. Thanks for your Feedback. Hope to hear more from you.

**Ash** – thank you hon. Do you know the cutting edge? Well glad you liked the chapter and I have a feeling that you also like the next part.

**Esnad** – I know. When season 3 started I thought they would get a real change.. but don't you think they were doomed from the start? I mean Shonda never really gave them a chance.

**Grey's-Harry-Fan** – Thank you :o) I am glad that you think so. I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks

**Jujuaddict** – thanks babe. Glad you liked it. Let me know if you like the next chapter as well :o)

**sparklepop777** – I know what you mean. Back in the old GG days there were a lot of reviews waiting for me when I checked my mails but hey, I love the reviews here and they make me smile. So did you like the premiere? Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the next one

**alexaddisonlove** – Thank you. That's quite a compliment. Yeah I like to picture them in that way. Hope you enjoy the update too, let me know.

**Maddison Love** – I am glad you do exist. Yay that you love the story and gosh .. I really hope that he will at least visit Addie sometimes.. or join completely? What do you think? ;)

**ChristineGrey**** – **lol seriously? That's some coincidence. Haha, hilarious. And Mark cooking for Addie. I am sure he will do that somewhere down the road. And yes, he is. I guess he will always be. Thanks for your review. Hope you keep it up

**Murgy31** – I am glad to hear that. Yay for liking my chappy. Mark and Addison are love. He really loved her so much

**Michele** – it's "the cutting edge" not "ed" ;) well here is the update. I hope you like it. Looking forward to your review.

**Sively** – Thank you. I wanted it to be. Well but apparently they do, sniff. But I am glad to hear that you exist in great numbers :o) thanks for your feedback

**Ally** – I do too :o) and thanks for liking the last scene. Hope you like the following chapter as well.

**Greyslostwho** – awww thanks. I am really happy to hear that you love this story. And well.. yeah I try to keep them alive. Maybe after this chapter more Maddison fans will show up :o) Thanks for your review

**UnaVitaSegreta** – Elizabeth thank you so much for your review. You know that I love long reviews and I loved this one a whole lot. Sorry the ff shut down the first time you tried. I would love to see Addison in the kitchen sometimes.. really cooking something. Aww sorry that I make you miss them, but I miss them as well. And yeah well the rewriting history stuff... damn you Shonda... we don't buy that crap. Hehe lol I knew you would catch the bedroom reference. Lol I am glad you love Addisons movie collection because that is my movie collection. I really do like Helen Mirren as well. She is an awesome actress. I thought about letting them kiss but I thought it would be a bit too fast. I hope you like the next chapter and as usual I look forward to read a review from you. They make me smile.

**smileyface994** – yay. I hope you stay present too :o)

Thanks to Ashley for the feedback

and now.. up to part 4 of the fanfiction

_Previously on Sooner or later_

_Half way during the second movie Addison started to yawn and lean into Mark. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. It felt so right to be in his arms and be held by him. Mark couldn't help but smile as well. He hadn't felt that content in a long, long time  
_

_When the movie was done and the credits appeared on the screen, both adults were fast asleep on the sofa, curled up in one another, legs tangled, her hand on his chest and his arm around her waist, sleeping peacefully with big smiles on their faces._

**Chapter 4**

The next morning

Mark woke up because of the feeling of something heavy on his chest, and when he cracked an eye open he saw strands of auburn hair spilled all over his upper body. His eyes wandered down at her face, buried in the crock of his neck and he had to smile. His fingers start to stroke her curls and before he knew it she stirred under his touch. He stopped what he was doing, not wanting to wake her just yet. She felt way too good in his arms and he wasn't ready to let go.

He watched her as she nestled back into his shoulder, taking his arm and placing it around her waist. Mark chuckled softly but tightened his hold on her. He could smell the soft scent of her shampoo and he closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

Gosh, he still loved that woman. He never stopped loving her and waking up with her in his arms was utterly amazing. He softly bent his head and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"hmmm" she mumbled in response slowly waking up

Panic started to rise in Marks chest. What would she do when she woke up and found herself lying in his arms. Would she be mad… uncomfortable.. Would she tell him to leave?

He felt his body tense when she opened her eyes and looked right into his.

Addison was startled for a second when she found herself in Marks arms but then a small smile formed on her lips "Good morning" she said and her smile grew wider, not feeling the slightest bit awkward anymore. Addison hadn't slept this good in a very long time.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest "Good morning" he returned in her smile and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I guess we fell asleep huh?"

"Yeah, you guess right. We didn't make it through the second movie.. well no wonder.. the movie was crap."

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Oh shut up."

He started to laugh and pulled her closer but tensed again when she looked at him "oh uhm.. is that okay?"

"Yeah.." she smiled "It feels… safe… It's been a long time since I felt save in someone's arms." She told him and he noticed by the look in her eyes that she was serious about this.

"Addie … I… "

"Don't…" she cut him off "Let's just enjoy it, all right? We can talk later… but not now…Now I just want to lie here and feel good."

He nodded at her and took a look at his watch. "Don't you have to work today?" he asked her while caressing her hair with his hands.

"No… Not today. What about you? Do you have a conference?"

He shook his head "Not until later today. It is.. as you know… the last one I might add.. .and then…"

"You have to go home." She finished for him

Mark wanted to tell her no, wanted to tell her that he would stay if she only asked him. He wanted to let her know that he couldn't leave her but instead he just smiled and nodded "yeah. I have to go back"

Addison swallowed. She didn't want to admit it to anyone not even herself but the last

week and a half had been the best week since she decided to move to L.A. Hell it had been the best week since she left New York. Lying here in his arms, feeling him caress her hair, looking at him and seeing the adoration in his eyes, what she felt for him was more than just simple friendship.

"It's our last day together then.." she said matter of factly

"I know… do you .. want to do something special?"

She looked at him "How about we just stay here until you have to go .. and then meet for dinner after you are done?" she asked him. She didn't want to do anything special. She just wanted to be with him, be close to him.

"Sounds perfect." He replied and kissed her hair.

"Want breakfast?"

"You cook breakfast too?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Well… I asked if you wanted some. Not if I should make it. I mean.. you stayed here over night, used my kindness and hospitality.. so it would only be fair if you make us something to eat."

He laughed at that and his eyes sparkled "You know I would do anything for you Add."

Although he said it in a playful manner. She knew that his words were true. She smiled at him and looked him in the eyes "I know…" she whispered before she broke the eye contact.

Mark had to swallow the lump in his throat. The way she had looked at him right now, was the way she had looked at him back in New York. Before everything went downhill. He ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat.

"All right then, lets see what you have in the fridge." He said before getting up and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Don't burn down the house!" Addison called after him before she stretched on the couch and looked at the ceiling. It was just one more day.. the time had passed so quickly. It had felt like only a few days but in fact it was almost 2 weeks. She couldn't believe how natural it felt to spend time with him. It felt like they had never done anything else. Like they had done this for as long as they could remember.

She brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and her mind wandered back to Mark. He was her friend, her best friend. She loved being close to him and the last week and a half had shown her that he had changed a lot, that he had grown up and if she was honest with herself-.. she didn't want to let him go.

On the other hand she didn't want to ruin what they had. They had renewed their friendship, were back on good terms, enjoying each others presence, instead of fighting and yelling They respected each other, loved the company and...well.. they had feelings for each other.

Addison didn't know what to do. She just knew that she had to think fast. It was just one more day.. and then we would be gone again… maybe forever this time.

Before she could think any further she hear Marks voice calling from the kitchen.

"Hey Ad. Where do you hide the plates?" he yelled waiting for an answer

"Wait.. I will come and get them for you." She smiled and stood up to join him in the kitchen

**xoxoxoxox**

They ate breakfast in silence. Not a suffocating silence but a comfortable one. They stole glances at each other whenever they thought the other one wasn't looking but got caught the whole time. The acted like teenagers who didn't want to admit that they liked each other… a lot.

"That was delicious Mark. I didn't even know you were that good of a cook." Addison told him sincerely.

"Yeah, well… you never asked. And I never really had the opportunity to cook for you. Either we didn't have the time… or there was room service and I didn't need to.

"True." She nodded, shoving the last piece of pancake into her mouth.

Mark stood up slowly, taking his plate and walked over to the sink, wanting to take Addisons plate on the way there.

"No, let me do the dishes. I mean you cooked and all. It's only fair."

"It's all right Addison. A few dishes won't kill me."

"But I insist."

He sighed at her stubbornness "how about we do them together?"

"Okay." She smiled as she took her own plate and they walked together to the sink, Mark rinsed the dishes .. and she dried them and put them away.

**xoxoxoxox**

It was already late in the afternoon and Mark and Addison were still curled up on the couch, enjoying the TV show program which was playing on TV. Mark had his arm around her and she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I should get going." He mumbled not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah you should." She agreed with no attempt to get up.

They sat there without moving an inch for another 30 minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"I'll call you as soon as the conference is over. Although it shouldn't be later than 7 p.m. It's just to sum up the facts, hand out some brochures... thank everyone for coming and all that jazz."

She nodded "Its okay. I will make reservations for 8 p.m. so we have time if they keep you there for a bit longer.

"Okay, sounds great." Mark looked down and saw that their hands were clasped together. He didn't know when this happened but it did. H smiled when he noticed Addisons embarrassed face and squeezed her hand lightly.

"See you later." He told her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah later." She smiled but felt a sudden pang of emptiness when Mark took his hand from hers.

He smiled at her one last time before he opened her apartment door and left.

Addison watched him go and she knew for sure... that tonight was the night … the night when everything changed… for the best or the worst…

**TBC**

**All right. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. ****Again sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner. But I hope you guys are still reading and I promise that the next chapter will be online earlier. Please leave a review if you read this story. It really means a lot to me and it only takes about 30 seconds or a minute maybe. And when I get reviews I know that you girls / boys like my story and I will continue to write, so it's a win win situation isn't it? ;) oh and btw.. It was my birthday few days ago... so.. maybe a belated birthday review gift:D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there. I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long. I wont bother you with details about my private life lol, but I am here now with a brand new update and I really hope you will like it.

**Ingridmill** – Thank you. That's nice :o) And I am glad you like the story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**PheobeColelovers** – Thank you. Aw, I am glad you think so. and I don't know. I so want him to go there too, sniff. Oh you wrote a fic? I make sure to read it and leave a review too of course.

**Ash** – Thanks, and yes I know but its good to hear it. Lol really? I should have known that Twin, hehe. I am glad you liked that chapter and I also know you will enjoy the next one. :o)

**BOK** – Thank you. Lol you were waiting for some sex? Well.. maybe in this chapter ;) I know that there aren't enough fanfics there. Lol I am sucker for Maddison babies as well, those tow would have had gorgeous babies. Lol and I so would make it Maddison.. trust me. And never apologize for a long message, because I love those.

**savinglives44** – thank you. Glad you like the last line especially. And yep Maddison is love.

**Bao** – It's okay. I am just happy that you are still reading. I am really glad that you like the last 2 chapters. Yeah, it was my intention to let them say everything without saying the words. And sorry for updating so late. Oh.. and thank you.

**sparklepop777** – lol thank you. I got the confetti and everything. Hope you will like the following chapter.

**McWriterx3** – Thank you... and well.. we will see ;)

**Chanel** – Thanks. I had an okay birthday. Lol although without good looking men.. okay.. some where there, haha. Well I hope ED goes there although for now I don't have much hope but we will see. I hope you will like the next chapter.

**Netle** – hmm well, if you want to know how it turns out, you have to keep reading ;) and thank you :o)

**Anna** – aww thank you so much. That was really sweet .. and thanks again for the birthday wishes.

**Greyslostwho** – Thank you. I hope I didn't take too long to update. And yay for this being your Maddison fix.

**Maja** – Thank you, and yes it does mean a lot to me. I am glad you like my writing and yes I know what you mean. Lol I had enough drama in two of my stories so I thought it would be good without too much drama for a change. If you would like to read more of me then just check out my profile, I think I wrote like 10 more fics :o) thanks for your review

**Ally** – Thank you. And sorry that it took me so long, I hope you are still reading.

**ChristineGrey** – lol don't worry I love your present :o) thank you. Well I am glad I make you fall in love with Maddison because those two are really cute. Lol and don't apologize for rambling. I hope you like the next chapter. Let me know :o)

**Dani** – Hehe, I am glad you do. Thank you for the compliment, I feel honoured. I don't watch GA anymore either. Shonda really ruined it for me. And I am glad you like the way I describe Mark.

**Mcaddexfan** – thank you hon. I am glad you like it.. and don't worry. I hope you will keep reading. Lol I am glad you love the cutting edge .. it's a cute movie, hehe

**Holly** – lol it's always good if there isn't much to do at work. Glad you liked the 3rd and 4th chapter and I hope that you like the 5th too and yeah.. it's their night, hehe

**Michele** – Don't worry about it. Better late than never, right? I am glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for the birthday wishes.

**Elizabeth** – It is, isn't it? I thought about writing that she would be bothered at first but then I thought of it and I just knew that she would secretly love to wake up like that. And well, if you want to know what I planned you have to keep reading ;) thanks for the review.

Thanks to my **muffin **for the beta reading.

Okay.. now here is the next chapter...

_Previously at Sooner or later_

"_I'll call you as soon as the conference is over. Although it shouldn't be later than 7 p.m. It's just to sum up the facts, hand out some brochures... thank everyone for coming and all that jazz."_

_She nodded "Its okay. I will make reservations for 8 p.m. so we have time if they keep you there for a bit longer._

"_Okay, sounds great." Mark looked down and saw that their hands were clasped together. He didn't know when this happened but it did. H smiled when he noticed Addisons embarrassed face and squeezed her hand lightly._

"_See you later." He told her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

"_Yeah later." She smiled but felt a sudden pang of emptiness when Mark took his hand from hers._

_He smiled at her one last time before he opened her apartment door and left._

_Addison watched him go and she knew for sure... that tonight was the night … the night when everything changed… for the best or the worst…_

**Chapter 5**

Addison spent the day running through her apartment like a maniac. She cleaned, did laundry, ironed, washed the dishes, cleaned the cupboards, mopped the floors and even sorted out all of the medical journals she was sure she didn't need anymore.

After 3 hours she sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. All this work hadn't really taken her mind of things. She had tried so hard not to think about Mark all day or the fact that he would go back to Seattle after tonight, that he would leave her yet again.

She cursed herself for letting herself fall for him again. She didn't want it to happen but it did. Falling in love with Mark was something she had no control over.

Addison didn't even notice that she had started to cry until long hard sobs shook her body. She cried until she had no tears left, and then lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

The beautiful red head was just about to drift into a restless sleep when suddenly her cell phone rang. Her mind still cloudy from all the thoughts running through her head she picked up her mobile.

"Yeah?" she asked softly waiting for the caller to speak

"Addie, it's me."

Addison started to smile "Hey Mark, how is it going?"

"Good, thanks… The conference ended 5 minutes ago."

"Wow, already?" she asked, the surprise evident in her voice

"Um Ads, did you check the clock? It´s 7 pm."

Addison said up immediately "What, no that's... oh my god you are right." She finally admitted when she checked the clock on her nightstand.

"Let me guess, you are nowhere near ready."

She sheepishly looked down at her worn out jeans and the blouse which didn't look any better. "Well yes you can say that."

"Then get your butt off the bed or couch or whatever you are sitting on, get dressed, preferably in a little black number, and then come and meet me at the little Chinese Restaurant on Sunset blvd." he said not baking down.

"Um... it might take awhile." She said slowly getting up, making her way towards the bathroom."

"That's okay. You have one and a half hour to get ready. I will send a cab waiting for you outside of your apartment at 8:30 pm." He said and you could almost hear him grin.

"All right, I will start to get ready then." She replied smirking as well "See you later."

"Yeah later."

**xoxoxoxox **

After hanging up the phone and tossing it onto her bed she walked into the bathroom, closed the door and undressed herself. She slipped into the shower, knowing full well that she couldn't take her normal time to shower, so she turned the water on, washed her hair, spent another 5 minutes of quality time under the hot water before she finally turned it off and stepped out.

She took a look in the mirror and smiled to herself. She would make the best out of their last evening together and she would make sure to stay in touch with him after he left. She didn't want to loose him again.

Addison walked out of the bathroom in only a white fluffy towel and made her way towards her walk in closet. When she looked around she noticed that she had at least 10 different kinds of "little black numbers" and it took her another 20 minutes to finally choose the one she liked best.

She got dressed and blow dried her hair, leaving it open so that it framed her face nicely. After that it was time for the make up and before she started on it she checked the time to make sure she wouldn't be late. It was 8:00 pm which meant that she had another half hour to get her make up done and choose some shoes. This was going to be a difficult task.

When she finally took another look into the mirror, satisfied with the woman she saw smiling back at her it was 8:15 pm. She hurried down the hall and towards her closet just for her shoes and peeked inside. The redhead knew that she was going to wear black heels, the only problem was, that she had about 30 different kinds.

After contemplating for another 10 minutes and hearing a shrilling sound that signalled that the cab was waiting, she decided on some black 4 inch Prada heels and put them on. She grabbed her purse and took in a deep breath before opening the door, and going to the taxi.

**xoxoxoxox**

The cab came to a hold in front of a beautiful little Chinese restaurant and when Addison wanted to pay for the ride the cab driver just shook his head.

"It's already been taken care of." he said smiling

"Oh… well okay then, thank you" she answered a bit confused but figured out that Mark must have paid him. She stepped out of the car and walked up to the entrance, looking for Mark, when she saw him already sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

She made his way over and greeted him with a smile. "Hey there." She said a bit flustered seeing as Mark looked incredible handsome in his black suit.

"Hey" he replied getting up and kissing her on the cheek "you look absolutely stunning." He told her and she knew he meant every word.

Before she could sit down, Mark jumped slightly behind her to hold out the chair for her. She smiled inwardly but sat down. "You try out the gentlemen tour again?" she asked him smirking.

"I don't "try out" as you put it so nicely Ads. I am one." He shot back

"Oh of course" she teased him while arching her eyebrows.

Before they could continue their usual banter a waitress came up to their table and handed them the menu. Mark also ordered a rather expensive type of wine and smiled at Addison when she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

**xoxoxoxox**

"So how was the last conference?" she asked him, while taking a sip of her red wine, the plates already empty.

"Oh you know… boring. Like I said this morning, they just summed things up and then answered some questions and after that we were done for the day."

Addison only nodded not really listening to what Mark was saying.

"Ads? Do you even hear me?" he asked after a few minutes of talking without getting a reaction from her. He waved a hand in front of her face "Addison, hey."

"Um, what?" she finally snapped out of the daze she was in and looked at him "I am sorry... I zoned out."

"Yeah I noticed that. What were you thinking about?" he asked her, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"You…" she only answered before she cut herself off

Mark was left speechless. He hadn't expected that answer from her. "Me?" he asked his voice almost cracking.

"Yeah... You... and me… Us… our friendship. You leaving."

He covered her hand which was lying on the table "Ads... I will always be your friend, you know that, right?" he asked, wanting to tell her so much more. For example that he loved her, that he had always loved her and always would, but he figured it was for the best not to make things worse. He was grateful that they had their friendship was back to what it used to be and the rest... oh well.

"I know" she answered, tears threatening to make their way to her eyes. "It's just... I will miss you." She finally admitted

"I'll miss you too Addison... so much... you have no idea."

"Maybe I do." She said and looked into his blue-grey eyes.

He met her gaze, holding it and for a moment he could have sworn to see his love reflecting in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go" she said taking his hand from hers to call the waitress.

"Yeah." Addison just replied, looking down at her hand which suddenly felt so much colder than before.

**xoxoxoxox**

Mark and Addison had decided to walk, so that they could spend some more time together. They had been quiet for most of the time, except for some small talk about the weather and what a beautiful night it was.

Mark walked close to Addison without touching her and she was staring up at the sky, counting the stars and trying really hard not to cry.

When Addison saw Mark reaching out for her, taking her hand in his she stopped walking. She noticed that they were in front of her apartment and Mark was slowly lacing his fingers through hers.

"Don't. You're making this even worse." She said while fighting with tears.

"I know... but I can't help it. Addison, I have to tell you this… I love you. I really do. The time apart made me realize that there is no one else for me but you. I know I made mistakes in the past and I know that I was a cheating bastard who probably doesn't deserve another chance, and maybe I don't… but... I can't leave you without letting you know that I am in love with you."

Addison was loss for words and her mouth was a little agape. She was looking at Mark as if he was some sort of Alien who had just kidnapped her and knocked her up.

"Addison please. You don't have to say that you love me, I don't except you to... but at least...say something."

Instead of saying something she closed the last remaining gap between them and her lips landed on his, kissing him softly, her hands touching his face.

Mark was shocked and it took awhile for him to come around but when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back as if there was no tomorrow... His fingers trailed from her back to her jaw line and then framed her face as he continued to place soft little kisses all over her lips until his tongue softly traced the outline of her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Addison parted her lips, welcoming his tongue with hers and when they collided a jolt of electricity went through both of their bodies.

Mark pulled away first looking at Addison with a questioning look in his eyes but Addison only shook her head smiled and took his hand leading him to her apartment.

**xoxoxoxox**

They stumbled towards the bedroom, his hands all over her body and hers in his hair. They were kissing soundly, passionately making up for all the lost time. Slowly her hands travelled down to his Jacket, taking it of and with a small thud it fell onto the floor. Next was his cardigan and after that she unbuttoned his shirt and let it join the other clothes on the floor.

Mark suddenly stopped when he knew what she was doing. It wasn't that he didn't want this, because he did. He had wanted this for so long but he just needed to know that she was sure about all of this. When he pulled away from her he took her face into his hands, looking at her.

"Addie, are you sure about this. I don't want you to regret it when you wake up in the morning." He told her sincerely

Addison just smiled and nodded her head. "I am sure Mark; I have never been so sure about anything else in my entire life." She closed the space between them and started to kiss him again, her hands roaming over his chest.

That's all Mark needed to know before his hands went to her back, reaching for the zipper. He opened it slowly, revealing a bit more skin which each inch. He slipped the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed into her ear seeing her standing there in a black lace bra with matching panties. When he started to kiss her neck he received a low moan from her in return which send shivers up and down his spine.

Addisons fingers made its way to his pants, opening them and sliding them down his legs. She waited for a few seconds until he stepped out of them and then pressed her body up against his, feeling his starting errection pressed against her.

Mark groaned softly when she pressed her body into his and couldn't hide the excitement that was rising inside of him. He unclasped her bra and took it off and his hands were immediately back on her breasts, squeezing them gently before he bent his head to take one of them into his mouth sucking and licking it softly. She couldn't help but moan at the soft contact his tongue and mouth made with her chest and she felt like her knees were about to give in.

When he noticed that he gently lay her down on the bed, letting his hands skim over her slender legs until they reached her thighs. He could hear her moan from under him and the effect she had on him was pressing against her thigh.

When she could feel his hard member pressed up against her she reached down and took of his boxer shorts. Her fist closed around his length immediately starting to pump it up and down earning a low and throaty moan from him.

"God Addison" he moaned loudly when the motions of her hand got faster and faster within seconds.

His own hand reached softly for her panties and took them off in one swift motion before his fingers gently parted her folds, rubbing her like he knew she liked it. They both moaned into each others mouth as they kissed until they were both breathless and when Mark slipped two fingers inside of her it was her turn to gasp.

"I need you." She said after he had been curling and pumping his finger inside of her for a few minutes. She was close to orgasm but she wanted to come with him inside her.

Mark didn't need to be told twice and with one soft but long stroke he entered her, making them both gasp at the hot and wet contact. He gave her some time to adjust to him and when she softly nodded her head he started to thrust into her with slow but purposeful thrusts.

**xoxoxoxox**

They made love 3 times that night and when they were finally laying in each others arms; completely spent they both knew that they never wanted to give that up.

Addison listened to his heartbeat before she popped up her head to look at him. He softly stroked her hair, smiling down at her. "God I love you.." she breathed out and waited for Mark to bent down to kiss her.

She kissed him back softly before staring at him for another few minutes until Mark started to get worried.

"What?" he asked her, his fingers still stroking her long hair.

"Stay." She whispered and looked at him, waiting for his reaction

He only smiled and nodded "I thought you would never ask."

**END**

**I know, I know. Some of you want to kill me know because I ended the story here, but hey.. it´s a good ending, right? I really hope you liked the story and that you are so kind and leave me a review for the last chapter :o) And well, you never know, if I get enough reviews I might even write an epiloge :o)**

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope to see you again soon when I write my next Fanfic**

**love, Suz  
**


End file.
